Hyuna or Hyunmin?
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] "Aku menyukai Hyuna. Dia sexy" \ Ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin mengubah keputusannya. Dia, yang asalnya tidak mau lagi melakukan cross-dressing performance akhirnya mau melakukannya lagi tapi dengan dua syarat! Apakah itu? - Sebuah kisah dibalik keputusan Sungmin untuk melakukan cross-dressing performance di Super Show 5. [!] Boys Love.


Fanfic ini aku post sebagai permintaan maafku karena udah meninggalkan ffn selama hampir sebulan, terutama buat semua readers BMMS.

Walaupun fanfic ini cuma fanfic translate-an tapi aku harap kalian suka yaaa

Asalnya sih bukan fic ini yang mau aku translate tapi setelah ngeliat pic Zhoumi tentang "Sungmin-noona" yang sangaaaaat cantik, aku jadi keinget sama Hyunmin! hahahaha alhasil aku jadi nonton penampilan cross-dress mereka lagi dan keinget sama fic ini ^^

Semoga kalian suka sama fic-nya~~

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak yaaa *puppy eyes*

* * *

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**Hyuna or... Hyunmin?**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

.

.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!" seru Sungmin kepada sang manager yang masih saja mencoba untuk membujuknya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini adalah kali ketiganya sang manager mencoba untuk membujuknya. Namun! Jawabannya tetap tidak!

"Aish… ayolah Sungmin-ah~~ aku yakin E.L.F pasti akan menyukai penampilanmu kali ini. Mereka juga sangat menyukai penampilanmu sebagai Marilyn Monroe, aku yakin mereka _**pasti**_ akan menyukainya juga. Kumohon~~" ucap sang manager. Tangannya ia tautkan di depan wajahnya dan memberikan puppy look terbaiknya. Jangan lupakan matanya yang dibuat sememelas mungkin, sungguh cara memohon yang sangat jitu jika dihadapkan kepada orang lain. Namun… pria manis di hadapannya ini malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak" ucapnya singkat.

"Ayolah Min~ sekali ini saja?" bujuknya kembali.

Pemuda manis itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada serta memberikan ekspresi sebal yang terlihat sangat lucu. Sang manager ingin saja mencubit pipi putihnya itu namun segera ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang dewa kegelapan membunuhnya. Tidak! Ia masih ingin hidup dan menikah!

"Ayolah hyung~~ jangan paksa aku" rengek pemuda manis itu. Kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja, "Banyak member lain yang bisa melakukannya, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena penggemarmu pasti akan sangat menyukai penampilan ini, Sungmin-ah" jawab sang manager setelah ia menghela nafas yang sangat panjang, berusaha keras untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan memelas pemuda manis di hadapannya ini, "Ingat saat kau menampilkannya di konsermu? Mereka sangat menyukainya"

"Tapi hyung~~" kini bibir pemuda manis itu mulai bergetar dan sang manager hanya bisa menghela nafas yang sangat panjang karenanya, masih berusaha keras untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh tindakan Sungmin, "Pasti akan sangat membosankan jika mereka terus melihatku melakukan penampilan itu dan aku yakin mereka pun pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Biarkan member lain yang melakukannya ne?"

"Baiklah" akhirnya sang manager menghela nafas sangat panjang, menyerah pada pria manis yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat memelas, "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, Sungmin-ah"

"Yaay hyung~~! Kau yang terbaik!"

.

ooo

.

"Oh Sungmin-hyung… kau sudah pulang" ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat wajah lelah Sungmin namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada acara musik yang sedang di tontonnya. Ia tahu bahwa sebaiknya tidak menanyakan apapun pada Sungmin saat ia sedang sangat lelah.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia yakin pembicaraannya dengan sang manager tadi lah yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian kali berbicara dengan sang manager, ia bisa membujuknya untuk tidak lagi memaksanya melakukan cross-dressing performance lagi tapi… di sisi lain, ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah pada semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan khawatir. Ia segera tersenyum untuk memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, "Manager-hyung memintaku untuk kembali melakukan cross-dressing performance" ucapnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Kau harus melakukannya hyung!" jawab Eunhyuk sangat antusias. Matanya berbinar saat menatap Sungmin. Sungguh, jika manager-hyung menanyakan soal ini padanya, ia pasti akan merekomendasikan Sungmin untuk melakukan penampilan itu. Hyungnya ini… walaupun sangat tampan dan manly tapi ia juga bisa menjadi sangat cantik dan manis. Ya… seperti dua sisi koin yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dan menurut Eunhyuk hal itu sangat perfect! Kelebihan yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali Sungmin.

Sebaliknya, Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang menginginkannya untuk melakukan cross-dressing performance itu, seperti tidak ada member lain saja yang bisa melakukannya selain daripada Sungmin. "Yah Lee Hyukjae!" serunya kesal, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ia mendelik ke arah pria di hadapannya dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkekeh saat ia melihat perilaku pria manis itu. Menurutnya, perilaku Sungmin barusan malah membuatnya tambah manis di matanya. Aah… andai saja pria manis di hadapannya ini belum dimiliki oleh sang dewa kegelapan. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk akan mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu, hyung… penggemar kita selalu melihatmu sebagai pria yang sangat manis. Walaupun kau selalu membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa kau adalah pria yang manly tapi kau juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kau juga sangat manis. Kita selalu melakukan penampilan yang keren dan manly di setiap konser kita tapi menurutku ini waktunya bagimu untuk bersinar, hyung. Dalam cross-dressing performance ini kau bisa menunjukkan sisi manismu pada semua penggemar dan aku yakin mereka pasti akan sangat menyukainya"

Ucapan Eunhyuk tersebut membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan dongsaeng-nya itu tapi… ia juga tidak ingin melakukan cross-dressing performance itu lagi karena pertama, ia adalah seorang pria dan tahun depan usianya sudah menginjak 30 tahun. Sangat tidak lucu kan seorang pria 30 tahun melakukan cross-dressing performance? Ia juga ingin lebih menampilkan sisi manly-nya dari pada sisi manisnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Semua pemikiran mengenai penampilan itu membuatnya pusing dan sangat lelah. Ia melirik ke arah keripik yang dipegang oleh Eunhyuk. Ya… ia juga sedikit lapar. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum makan siang tadi. Sungmin mengambil beberapa keripik dari tangan Eunhyuk, sama sekali menghiraukan pandangan tidak suka yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik keripik. "Memangnya siapa saja yang akan melakukannya?" tanyanya sambil memakan beberapa keripik sekaligus.

"Ryeowookie" jawab Eunhyuk cepat, "Dia langsung menerimanya saat manager-hyung memintanya untuk melakukan cross-dressing performance. Ia bahkan mengatakan kalau dia ingin melakukannya lagi dan mengatakan kepada manager-hyung untuk selalu menemuinya jika kita akan kembali melakukan cross-dressing performance di kemudian hari"

Ryeowook? Tentu saja. Sungmin akui kalau dia memang pria yang manis dan cocok untuk penampilan ini tapi… langsung menyetujui permintaan manager-hyung begitu saja? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, _'Ryeowookie… dia sangat menyukai tantangan dan aku yakin ia menjadikan cross-dressing performance ini sebagai tantangan baru baginya tapi kupikir ia juga menjadi sangat 4D setelah sekian lama tinggal sekamar dengan Yesung-hyung. Well, seperti yang kau tahu, Yesung-hyung sedikit memiliki pemikiran yang cukup aneh dan kupikir Ryeowookie menjadi mirip seperti Yesung-hyung belakangan ini'_

"Siapa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin, lagi-lagi mengambil sebuah keripik dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Siwon dan Kangin-hyung" jawab Eunhyuk yang kini telah kembali menonton acara musik yang sedang di putar di televisi dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk memakan keripik miliknya.

"Kangin-hyung?!" seru Sungmin kaget. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar barusan? Eunhyuk tidak menyebutkan nama Kangin kan?

"Ya, Kang-in-hyung" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya seolah ingin meyakinkan Sungmin dengan jawabannya barusan.

Sungmin masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kangin? Seorang Kim Youngwoon mau melakukan cross-dressing performance? Dunia pasti sudah terbalik sekarang. Sungmin masih bisa tenang jika Eunhyuk hanya menyebutkan nama Siwon karena Sungmin juga tahu, Siwon memang sangat senang melakukan fan service dan tentu saja ia akan menerima ajakan manager hyung untuk memberikan fan service kepada penggemar mereka tapi Kangin… ia baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kenapa ia mau saja menerima ajakan manager-hyung?

"Kau tahu, hyung… setelah Kangin-hyung menyelesaikan wajib militernya, ia menjadi sangat pendiam. Hell, dia bahkan terlihat sangat awkward saat melihat banyak kamera yang menyorot dirinya. Ia seperti tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Jadi, kami berpikir mungkin hal ini bisa membantunya untuk menaikkan rasa percaya dirinya lagi dan ia juga menerima ajakan manager-hyung setelah mendengar alasan kami"

Sungmin meghela nafas lega setelah mendengar semua jawaban Eunhyuk. Setidaknya ada 3 member yang akan melakukan cross-dressing performance dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Sebuah pergerakan dari samping kanannya membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang beru saja duduk di sampingnya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menyadari siapa pria tersebut, "Kyunie~~" serunya sambil langsung memeluk pria jangkung itu. Senyum manis kembali merekah saat ia merasa pria itu kini memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Min" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pelipis Sungmin. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat pria manis itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, "Apa yang manager-hyung katakan padamu?"

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia mengingat kejadian hari ini. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, "Manager-hyung memintaku untuk melakukan cross-dressing performance tapi aku segera menolaknya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah sangat mengerti karakter kekasihnya ini, saat ia mengatakan tidak maka Sungmin tidak akan melakukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggeser tubuhnya saat ia melihat posisi Sungmin yang menurutnya kurang nyaman. "Kau capek, Min?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari pria manis itu dan Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Ayo pindah ke kamar, Min. Tidur di atas tempat tidur akan sangat lebih nyaman untukmu"

"Tidak" bisik Sungmin. "Aku lebih suka begini. Aku merasa lebih nyaman tidur dalam pelukanmu seperti ini, Kyu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mencium pelipis Sungmin dalam, "Tidurlah" bisiknya.

Sungmin segera menutup matanya, siap untuk tertidur. Dia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya sekarang. Suara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terdengar tidak begitu jelas di telinganya. Satu-satunya yang bisa Sungmin dengar dengan sangat jelas adalah detak jantung Kyuhyun yang membuai telinganya dan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Namun… tiba-tiba matanya terbuka cukup lebar saat ia mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"Aku suka Hyuna. Dia sexy"

'_Hyuna…?'_

.

ooo

.

"Aku akan melakukannya, hyung" ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang cukup tegas. Matanya terlihat sangat tajam saat ia menatap manager-hyung saat itu.

Manager-hyung melihat pria di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kemarin, pria ini bersikeras menolak ajakannya untuk melakukan cross-dressing performance tapi sekarang, Sungmin sendiri yang menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa ia akan melakukannya. Tanpa paksaan apapun!

"N-Ne?" ucapnya terbata. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan pria manis di depannya itu. Apa mungkin ia salah dengar? Ia sangat yakin sudah membersihkan telinganya dan ia juga yakin ia tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran. Apa ia berhalusinasi karena ia sangat menginginkan Sungmin untuk melakukan penampilan ini?

"Kubilang aku akan melakukannya hyung" ucapnya sedikit sebal karena sang manager membuatnya harus menjelaskan tentang hal ini, "Aku akan melakukan cross-dressing performance tapi dengan dua syarat!"

Manager-hyung tersenyum senang setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin dengan senyum lebar yang kini menghiasi wajahnya, "Apa itu Sungmin-ah? Aku pasti akan melakukannya untukmu"

"Satu!" ucap Sungmin tegas, "Aku mau cross-dressing sebagai Hyuna. Aku yang akan memilih lagu apa yang akan kupakai nanti dan hyung sama sekali tidak boleh menolaknya"

"Baiklah" jawabnya pasrah. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Sungmin dalam memilih lagu, bagaimanapun juga mereka harus menyesuaikan dengan tema yang sudah ditetapkan oleh koreografer mereka tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Sungmin mau melakukan cross-dressing performance di konsernya kali ini.

"Kedua! Jangan beritahu Kyuhyun apapun tentang ini"

Sang manager mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Kenapa?" ia yakin sebelumnya Sungmin selalu meminta kekasihnya itu sebelum melakukan apapun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis ke arahnya tapi… hal itu malah membuat bulu kuduk sang manager meremang. Ia yakin ia bisa melihat sedikit kilatan evil di mata foxy itu, "Biarkan ini menjadi kejutan yang sangat besar untuknya" ah… mungkin karena Sungmin terlalu sering bersama dengan sang dewa kegelapan makanya ia menjadi seperti ini.

.

ooo

.

Super Junior berlatih dengan sangat keras untuk konser mereka yang akan datang. Hampir seluruh waktunya mereka habiskan untuk menyempurnakan koreografi mereka. Dalam 4 hari kedepan, mereka akan melakukan konser pertama mereka dan semua memutuskan untuk rehat sebentar dari latihan mereka. Ya… sekedar untuk mengisi energi mereka kembali sebelum berlatih untuk konser mereka.

Ya.

Super Junior memiliki jadwal kosong hari ini.

Setiap member bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan hari ini. Beberapa member pergi berjalan-jalan untuk melepaskan seluruh penat mereka dan beberapa orang lagi pergi bersama dengan orang-orang terkasihnya. Namun, satu member memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan diam di dalam dorm mereka. Orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, member termuda di Super Junior. Dia terlalu lelah untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan Sungmin. Ia sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampilkan kelinci manisnya yang berjalan masuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Rupanya kelinci manisnya ini baru saja selesai mandi.

"Mau pergi keluar, Min?" tanyanya saat ia melihat Sungmin membuka lemari mereka dan memilih baju serta masker untuk menyamar. Kerutan dapat terlihat di keningnya saat Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumam pelan, "Kupikir kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku, Minnie"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia memakai kaos yang akan digunakannya hari ini. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum beralih menggunakan celana jeans-nya, "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencium kekasih mungilnya itu, "Tunggu aku okay. Aku akan mandi dengan sangat cepat"

Kyuhyun segera mengambil handuk yang baru saja dipakai Sungmin dan baru saja akan keluar dari kamar saat Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tadi bilang kalau kau sangat lelah, Kyunie" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu, "Aku akan pergi bersama denganmu baby. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Kyunie" bujuk Sungmin, "Lagipula, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau lelah. Aku ingin kau tidur hari ini, Kyunie… kemarin-kemarin kau sangat kurang tidur karena harus mempersiapkan solo stage-mu" Kyuhyun baru saja akan menyuarakan protesnya saat Sungmin mencium bibirnya, "Aku janji akan pulang jam 3 sore okay" ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia sangat menyesal telah memberitahu Sungmin kalau ia sangat lelah dan ingin menghabiskan hari ini di dalam dorm karena bagaimana mungkin ia menghabiskan hari liburnya tanpa kekasih mungilnya itu? Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur mereka dan menutup matanya. Tapi… setidaknya ucapan Sungmin tadi ada benarnya juga. Ia memang harus tidur untuk persiapan konser mereka nanti dan otak Kyuhyun juga sudah memutar beberapa rencana yang akan dilakukannya setelah kekasih mungilnya itu pulang nanti.

Rencana yang sangat indah untuknya.

.

ooo

.

**23 Maret 2013**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Super Show 5 di Korea. Sejak pagi tadi, semua member Super Junior terlihat sangat sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk konser mereka malam nanti. Di luar venue, antrian panjang penggemar setiap Super Junior pun dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Mereka juga sudah sangat menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana mereka bisa menyaksikan idola mereka secara langsung.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu, konser pun dimulai. Olympic Gymnastics Arena terlihat sangat indah dengan warna sapphire blue yang menghiasi seluruh venue. Para penggemar berteriak saat mereka melihat video pembuka konser Super Junior yang menyatakan bahwa konser malam itu telah benar-benar dimulai. Sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada penggemar mereka yang telah datang dan bersorak untuk mereka malam itu, Super Junior memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka malam itu.

Di backstage, begitu banyak orang berlalu-lanlang kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan sebuah penampilan selanjutnya. Penampilan itu adalah penampilan spesial mereka untuk para penggemar. Cross-dressing performance yang sudah lama dinanti-nantikan oleh semuanya. Ryeowook, Siwon dan Kangin terlihat sangat sibuk mengganti pakaian dan make-up untuk penampilan mereka selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun, disisi lain, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan ingin sekali pergi ke ruang ganti untuk berbaring walau hanya sebentar. Ia masih memiliki waktu beberapa menit untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum gilirannya tampil. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang tunggunya namun saat beberapa langkah lagi menuju tempat itu, ia berhenti dan berbalik arah. Lebih baik ia mencari Sungmin untuk menemaninya beristirahat daripada harus beristirahat sendiri di ruang tunggu yang sepi itu!

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Sungmin-hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, pria itu malah menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke suatu tempat. "Hyung! Kita mau kemana? Kau melihat Sungmin-hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat ia mendengar suara musik dari atas panggung, memberitahunya bahwa cross-dressing performance sudah dimulai.

"Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya saat mereka kembali tiba di belakang panggung. Ia mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan siapa yang sedang tampil saat ini. Melihat kelakukan hyung-nya yang menurut Kyuhyun sedikit aneh, ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya di kursi itu. Ya… walaupun tidak seempuk sofa yang ada di ruang tunggu tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saat ini.

'_Mungkin Eunhyuk-hyung ingin aku menemaninya untuk melihat penampilan ini?'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menatap televisi yang masih menampilkan cross-dressing performance itu dan tertawa saat ia melihat Siwon yang menari dengan sangat aneh menurutnya. Ia menggunakan rok pendek dan high heels. Dan apa itu di kepalanya? Wig? Kyuhyun kembali tertawa saat Siwon terus saja menari dengan sangat aneh. _'Sangat tidak cocok!'_

Penampilan selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat kalau Ryeowook sangat menikmati penampilannya malam itu. Harus ia akui, pria itu terlihat cukup manis dengan pakaian yang digunakannya sekarang. Walaupun tidak akan pernah lebih manis dari Sungmin-nya!

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia melihat Kangin menari dengan sangat awkward. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Kangin sangat berusaha untuk terlihat sexy namun menurut Kyuhyun penampilannya itu sangat tidak sexy!

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar musik selanjutnya. Ia sangat mengetahui daftar penampilan malam ini. Setelah penampilan Kangin barusan, mereka bertiga akan menarikan lagu Sistar bersama, bukan lagu ini. Terus kenapa?

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka dengan sangat lebar dan mulutnya pun menganga saat ia melihat Sungmin berada di tengah-tengah panggung. Ia menggunakan wig lurus panjang berwarna hitam dan sedikit aksesoris bintang di pinggir matanya. Yang membuatnya tambah terkejut adalah pakaian yang digunakan oleh kelinci mungilnya itu! Sekarang, semua orang bisa melihat perut dan paha mulus Sungmin-nya!

Kyuhyun bersumpah ia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya saat itu. Ia terus saja melihat penampilan kelinci mungilnya. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat saat ia melihat Sungmin menatap semua penonton dengan tatapan menggoda sebelum ia berjalan di atas panggung masih dengan tatapan dan senyum seductive-nya itu. Jangan lupakan pantatnya yang sengaja ia goyangkan saat berjalan tadi membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah saat ia meliat Sungmin mulai menari dan melebarkan kedua kakinya sehingga semua penonton dapat melihat celana pendek yang ia gunakan dibalik roknya itu. _'Dan apa itu? Kenapa kau membiarkan gadis-gadis itu memukul pantatmu, Sungmin-ah!'_ teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun sekarang. Mata dan pikirannya hanya terfokus kepada sang kekasih yang masih menari dengan sangat sexy di atas panggung.

Tidak ada yang lain!

Hanya Sungmin.

Sungmin-nya!

Saat musik berhenti, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke tempat kekasih mungilnya berada. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya menuju ruang tunggu, sama selaki menghiraukan teriakan para stylish yang memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin harus segera mengganti pakaiannya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli itu! Sekarang ia hanya membutuhnya kelinci mungilnya ini!

Setelah mereka sampai di ruang tunggu, Kyuhyun segera mendorong Sungmin ke salah satu tembok dan menciumnya kasar. Suara ciuman mereka dapat terdengar dengan sanga jelas di ruangan sepi itu. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun berada di pinggang Sungmin, menariknya agar tubuh mereka tetap bersentuhan sementara tangannya yang lain berada di tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan, mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas namun kekasihnya itu sama sekali menghiraukannya dan malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin kembali memukul dada Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan akhirnya, kekasihnya itu mengabulkan permintaannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terengah-engah di hadapannya, kekasih mungilnya itu mencengkram ujung jasnya dengan sangat kuat. Ia kembali memenjara tubuh Sungmin dan mencium telinganya, "Kau bilang kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi, Min" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya pelan, "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk kekasihku" ucapnya sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, "Kau menyukainya, Kyu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun dan sedikit meniup telinga kekasih tampannya itu.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh, keningnya mengkerut dan ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?" ucapnya sambil membelai pipi kekasihnya itu, "Kupikir kau menyukainya"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin, mencium aroma manis yang sangat ia sukai. "Aku akan sangat menyukainya jika kau melakukannya di hadapanku. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya diriku" jelasnya kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Posesif" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan kembali mengecup bibir tebal kekasihnya itu sebelum memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda, "Ne Kyuhyun-ah… boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa yang paling sexy" ucapnya menggantung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kekasihnya itu dan berbisik dengan sangat menggoda, "Hyuna atau… Hyunmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ia mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut, "Aku tidak menyukai keduanya" jawaban Kyuhyun tadi membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin dan kembali berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya itu, "Aku menyukai Sungmin"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Kalian harus segera bersiap!"

Kyuhyun memberikan butterfly kisses dari telinga kiri Sungmin hingga ke lehernya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengemut kulit putih itu sehingga kini dapat terlihat sedikit tanda merah di dekat tulang leher Sungmin. Ia terus mencium Sungmin hingga mencapai telinga kanannya. Kyuhyun memainkan telinga Sungmin dengan bibirnya sebelum mencium telinga kekasihnya itu, "Aku harus menghukummu malam ini, Lee-Sung-min" bisiknya dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mengingat kekasihnya yang hampir saja lepas kendali, "Siapa bilang hanya kau saja yang bersikap posesif terhadapku. Aku juga bisa sepertimu"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**So, what do you think about this fic?**


End file.
